


Asgard or Midgard

by sherlokied



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlokied/pseuds/sherlokied
Summary: Maeva live on Earth with her parents since her birth.. well, that's what we sayAll the characters and places belong to the MCU (except for Maeva, that comes out of my imagination)





	1. 1

-Jane, come and see this, there's an anomaly in the data.

The young redhead looked excited at the idea that there was a mistake.

-That's impossible Maeva, let me check it out.

It was already late and they were the only ones still in the modest laboratory. The lab was filled with machines and computers, the only thing not computerized was the huge glass board, characteristic of a scientific office. It stood in the middle of the room like a lone survivor against all these vast technological advances.

Jane stopped what she was doing and joined her friend. When she saw the results on the screen, her eyes widened in shock.

-But that's impossible. We need to check that, I'll call the doctor.

Both of them were very excited. Jane called the doctor and gave him the coordinates of the anomaly as she started the car.

-Jane, what do you think we are we going to find there?

-The result of all our research, I hope.

As they neared the coordinates, they saw a mass of clouds and lights, like a cyclone and lightning storm rolled together, fall down and disappear.

On the ground, there was something abnormal. They couldn't distinguish exactly what it was but, having studied the area for years, they knew it should not have been there.

Indeed, the half-conscious man on top of it also had no clear reason to be in the middle of nowhere.

Jane and Maeva tried to wake him up but there was nothing they could do, the only solution was to take him to the hospital. The car was too far away for them to carry him to so they tried to bring it closer. The man suddenly decided to get up and Jane, who was driving at that moment, ran into him.

She stopped the car abruptly and they quickly jumped out. It was at that moment that the doctor arrived.

-What's happened?

-A tunnel of light burst from the sky and when we arrived there were a man lying where it had appeared.

-And who is he?

-We don't know, we brought the car closer when he started to get up and Jane hit him.

-Put him in the car, we'll take him to the hospital.

The doctor helped them lift the unconscious body into Jane's car and then went back to his own to accompany them to the hospital.

After answering the doctor's questions about the man in their car, they realized that they knew almost nothing about him. He was a blond man with long hair and a tall and muscular build. They didn't even know the colour of his eyes. It was as if he had landed on Earth through this cloud pipe, which was impossible. Where did he come from? The question remained unanswered as the doctor had sent the girls home to rest. He also went home, with a much less busy mind than the two girls.

Early in the morning, the two young women went back to their research.

-Maeva, you don't think that this man might've been there because he was doing the same research as us, do you?

-I asked myself that question all night long but, in that case, how did he manage to arrive before the event occurred and...

The redhead turned to the door of the lab as it suddenly opened with a bang. Eyes wide open, they saw the young man from the night before in the doorway.

-You're the one who hit me last night, aren't you?

Maeva answered as Jane seemed unable to.

-Yes, we're sorry, but you look great. They let you out rather quickly.

-Where is Mjölnir?

-I'm sorry but it there was no one with you when we arrived at the site.

-It is not a person but a rather imposing hammer.

-A hammer? No, sorry, but who are you?

-My name is Thor Odinson, god of Asgard.

Asgard, Thor, Odin, all those words were familiar to Maeva but she couldn't remember where they came from.

The doctor who had just arrived burst out laughing.

-Sorry, a god you said? Have you looked in a mirror at least? You have a face and a body of the most banal young man, you must have taken your dreams for reality, these names only exist in children's tales.

It was at this moment that several men arrived in the laboratory and took all the research from the two girls without saying a word

-But, what are you doing? That's our research.

-Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD, this research is ours now. I'm asking you to calm down and cooperate with us.

-This research is the result of several years of investigation, do you really think that we'll just let you take it?

The doctor held Maeva by the arm and said:

-You can't do anything about it, if you don't want to get hurt then stand back, it's better.

Maeva stepped back to sit on the chair in her now empty office. All that remained was the large glass board, the only survivor of the kidnapping.

-Mister Thor, you're now our last hope, what were you doing in that place last night?

-Telling you that I landed there thanks to the Bifrost will not be a sufficient explanation I imagine.

-The rainbow bridge..

-What did you say Maeva?

-Nothing.. It's just that I feel like I've already heard all those names somewhere.

-No doubt in the books, replied the doctor, they come straight out of Nordic mythology.

-That's impossible, my mother refused to read them to me or allow me to read them. I don't know why, she always talked about protecting me, but when I asked her what from she was unable to answer.

Jane seemed intrigued and absorbed by this whole story that went beyond any understanding. A god from another planet, how was it possible?

-I have to go back to the place of my arrival on this planet, would anyone be able to help me?

Jane woke up and offered to take him there. The doctor tried to dissuade her but she took the keys to her car and went without saying a word, closely followed by Thor.

-She will come back soon enough when she sees that he is completely delirious

Without listening to him, Maeva approached the board, she took a marker and let herself be carried away by what her spirit dictated to her. She drew a kind of solar system consisting of nine planets, under two of them she wrote, Asgard and Midgard, and at the top of her drawing she wrote "Iggdrasil". She linked the planets together, the drawing resembling a tree made up of planets.

When she finally finished it was dark and there was a torrential rain outside. The doctor's phone rang, Thor had been caught while trying to pull a hammer from a rock. He had to get him out of there.

-Go get some rest, I'll take care of it.


	2. 2

The next morning, when she arrived at the laboratory, she was astounded to see it empty until she remembered the events of the day before. Alone in front of her board full of scribbles, she wondered what they meant. She didn't remember doing them but it was her writing.

Jane, Thor, and the doctor entered the office and the two youngest ones posted themselves in front of this gibberish. They seemed surprised.

-Maeva, where did you see this drawing?

-I don't remember drawing it, but it's my writing. I don't know what it is.

Thor stepped forward and read what was written, he added:

-The name of the planets correspond, and Iggdrasil is the name of what you have drawn, the tree of realms. Asgard is my planet and Midgard is yours, there is also Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim and Jotunheim. It is because of Jotunheim that I am here without my powers.

Seeing the astonished and disapproving look on Maeva, Jane added:

-Give him a chance, you should have seen him fight the agents to get to his hammer

Maeva looked at the doctor, who seemed convinced that this story could be true, and in her heart she was aware that such a universe could exist. These stories seemed to be ingrained in her without knowing how they had arrived there.

-What must we do for you to return to your planet ?

-I should have regained my father's trust and deserved my return to Asgard, but, my father is dead, I am no longer welcome.

Maeva could not have guessed where this feeling of sadness came from, but it was nevertheless very present in her heart.

-But how did you know Odin was dead?

-My brother came to tell me in person...

-Loki...

Maeva whispered that name that seemed so familiar. Nobody seemed to have heard it and so no one made any remark.

-My mother is consumed with grief and does not want me to come back, I have to respect this choice until she finds me worthy to return.

Once everyone had found their workstation, Thor came to sit next to the young redhead so that no one could overhear their discussion.

-You heard me, is that it? I don't know how I know these things, I have flashes and words that suddenly come to mind.

-Loki is my brother's name, are you sure you have never read those books that the doctor talks about?

-No, my parents never wanted me to. I never really knew why.

A huge noise rings and the laboratory doors are opened on the fly. Four people dressed as warriors entered, Thor rushed to meet them and hugged them.

-These are my friends from Asgard, but what are you doing here on Midgard?

-We came to take you home.

-But I cannot go home, my father is dead and my mother does not want me to come back. I'm not worthy of it.

-Your father is not dead yet, he has plunged into a deep sleep.

-But Loki came to tell me the news in person.

-And since when do you believe your brother? He manipulates your mind. He will become king if your father dies and you do not come back.

Thor did not have time to add anything as a dark mass appeared in the sky. He and his friends immediately left to investigate the black cloud, closely followed by Maeva, Jane and the doctor.

An iron giant was standing in front of them, the young warrior pushed them behind a car so that the three earthlings were hidden.

The four warriors attacked first, together and then individually. They all ended up on the ground, the "destroyer" heading for the car where the three earthlings hid. Maeva stepped forward to distract him so her friends could go hide again. She was not trained in combat but her instinct dictated what to do. As Thor sheltered the inhabitants of the city, Maeva fought the automaton, which became tougher as the battle continued.

-Maeva, be careful, move aside. He is here for me, so it's up to me to fight him. I do not want you to die by my fault.

Thor stepped forward, unarmed, and moved between the giant and Maeva who ran to hide behind another car.

He stood in front of the automaton and spoke:

-Listen, Loki, I know you can hear me, if you want to kill me go ahead but do not touch the people of this planet.

The iron giant raised his fist and knocked Thor off to the side. Jane, with tears in her eyes, tried to run towards him, but she was restrained by the doctor. As the Destroyer was about to finish the god of thunder, he took a moment of hope and moved his fingers so that his hand was open, a few seconds later a gigantic hammer was in his hand. Thor's Asgardian friends seemed to have found hope and when Maeva saw him handle Mjölnir, she understood why.

He was so agile and sure of himself that it took him very little time to beat his opponent.

-Dear friends, it's time for me to go talk to my brother. Asgardians, come back with me, but before that I have to finish something.

Jane, who had stayed away and was about to leave since nobody seemed to have seen her, was caught by Thor who promised to return to see her soon.

He joined his friends and watched Maeva for a moment before telling her :

-You're coming with us


End file.
